This invention relates to headsets, for example communication headsets.
Communication headsets are used in many applications, including applications with high ambient noise levels. One exemplary application is the aviation industry. Communication headsets are used in commercial, military and general aviation, by pilots and other members of the flight crew. High ambient noise levels from engine noise and other noise sources can make it difficult to hear the audio signals from the audio transducers or receivers mounted in the headsets.
Another exemplary application for headsets is the auto racing field, wherein radios are used for communication between members of the race crew, e.g. between the pit crew and the driver. The high ambient noise levels at these racing events make it difficult for voice communications to be heard.
Active noise cancelling headsets represent one approach to reducing the effects of high ambient noise, but these are expensive.
A communication headset is described, which includes at least one dome structure for fitting over a user""s ear, the dome structure comprising a rigid outer housing defining an earpiece cavity. A support structure supports the at least one dome structure in place covering the user""s ear. An audio transducer is positioned within the cavity for converting electrical signals into audible signals. A suspension structure supports the transducer within the cavity without any rigid connection between the transducer and the rigid outer housing. Flexible wiring is passed between the transducer and an external connector structure, the wiring for carrying the electrical signals to the transducer.